


early morning snuggle

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Wincest - Freeform, or J2, sfw, teen!Sam/daddy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	early morning snuggle




End file.
